Most conventional dental systems include two handpieces for operating at high and low speeds, and a foot actuator for controlling the handpieces. In addition, a manual fluid spray device known as "syringe" is used during irrigation procedures. With the conventional procedure, bacteria, blood and other fluids from a patient often remain on the syringe after the patient's examination is completed. Accordingly, unless the syringe is disposed of, or proper procedures are followed to clean the syringe, such fluids may be transmitted to the next patient.
Further, the manual irrigation syringe requires the dentist or hygienist to stop and refill the manual syringes several times during an irrigation procedure, thereby increasing the time of the procedure.
The following are examples of dental systems known in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,957,476 to Freeman relates to a mouth washing device including a pipe having an outlet branch and an inlet branch. According to this device a supply of medicament contained in a vessel may be introduced into the stream of liquid by opening a valve. The spray provides a cleansing and stimulating/massaging effect on the skin of the mouth and on the teeth.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,161,153 to Zorzi discloses a dental apparatus which includes an upper chamber, a lower chamber, a handle which includes valves controlled in accordance with a control lever, a first ejection pressure needle, and a second suction vacuum needle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,718,973 to Slater et al discloses a dental system which includes three separate containers for storing various dental agents, and a foot control selector valve for regulating the supply of fluid to the system.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,753 to Dockhorn disclose an apparatus for supplying aseptic fluids. The apparatus includes a handpiece, a container for containing aseptic fluid, and a connecting tube for supplying air or water under pressure to a container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,632 to Ryder et al discloses a delivery system for a dental treatment solution. The system includes a foot switch, a handpiece and a housing assembly in which a pumping device, a heater and a control device are located.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,302,185, 3,971,136, 4,865,021 and 4,470,812 are further examples of dental systems.